


Il n'y a rien de mieux que le thé pour se débarrasser de sa gueule de bois

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cent ans avaient passé depuis que Jack et Elizabeth ont sauvé la vie de Will. Le Temps lui a volé sa femme et son fils, et tout ce qui lui reste désormais est ce vieux rusé de Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il n'y a rien de mieux que le thé pour se débarrasser de sa gueule de bois

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There’s nothing better than tea to get rid of a hangover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/78906) by [Miya_Morana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana). 



> Traduction de la première fic que j'ai écrite en anglais, _There's Nothing Better Than Tea To Get Rid of a Hangover_.

Cent ans avaient passé. Une centaine d'années depuis que Jack et Elizabeth lui avaient sauvé la vie, le faisant poignarder le cœur de Davy Jones et ainsi le condamnant pour l'éternité à aider les âmes des personnes décédées en mer à passer dans l'autre vie, à les guider. Il avait vu le monde changer. Il avait vu sa femme vieillir. Lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de mourir, leur fils l'emmena sur un petit canot pour qu'elle puisse expirer son dernier souffle en mer. Will avait pu lui dire au revoir lorsqu'il la guida comme il en avait guidé tant d'autres. Puis James mourut également, un stupide accident, et tout ce qu'il resta au Capitaine William Turner fut Jack.

Ce vieux rusé de Jack. Bon, pas tellement vieux, il avait d'une façon ou d'une autre réussi à trouver l'_Aqua de Vita_, la fontaine de jouvence, et était lui aussi devenu immortel. Mais même Jack avait changé au fur et à mesure que le monde était devenu de plus en plus dangereux pour les pirates. Bientôt, il n'y aurait plus un seul vrai pirate, excepté l'ex-capitaine du Pearl. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Will avait eu l'impression que Jack semblait regretter son immortalité. Alors qu'il se tenait sur le pont du Hollandais Volant, regardant l'île sur laquelle lui et son vieil ami avaient prévu de se retrouver pour le petit voyage à terre décennal de Will, le capitaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que Jack ferait si la piraterie venait vraiment à disparaître. Il espérait que le pirate le rejoindrait sur le Hollandais, bien qu'il ne puisse pas admettre pourquoi. Pas pour l'instant, du moins.

« Une centaine d'année moussaillon ! Joyeux anniversaire, » dit Jack en lui tendant un bouteille de rhum quand l'immortel légèrement plus jeune que lui mit pied sur la plage de sable. Le capitaine du Hollandais prit la bouteille.

« Une centaine d'année, » répondit-il, et il but la moitié de ladite bouteille. Jack lui sourit, et ce sourire remua quelque chose dans ses entrailles. Will tenta de l'ignorer et avala l'autre moitié du rhum. « J'espère que tu en as plus, » dit-il.

Quelques heures et une large quantité de bouteilles plus tard, les deux hommes étaient assis sur la plage à côté d'un feu, regardant le Hollandais ancré non loin de là sous le ciel étoilé. Le pirate avait son bras gauche autour des épaules du légèrement plus jeune homme, tenant leur dernière bouteille dans l'autre main.

« Le monde a trop changé pour les hommes comme nous, » disait-il. « Les pirates, les vrais pirates, n'existent plus. » Il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres. « Il n'y a plus rien pour moi ici. J'aimerais bien pouvoir quitter ce monde comme tu le fais... »

« Tu peux, » répondit Will en tournant la tête pour regarder le visage de l'autre homme, si près du sien. Il posa sa main sur celle de Jack, comme pour prendre la bouteille, mais ne bougea pas. « Tu peux te joindre à moi sur le Hollandais Volant, si tu veux. »

« Et être sous tes ordres ? » Le pirate souleva un sourcil inquisiteur, puis sourit, ses dents en or brillant dans l'obscurité. « Tentant. »

Une image de Jack Sparrow à genoux devant lui passa en un flash dans l'esprit de Will, et le capitaine rougit furieusement. Il se maudit pour cela, car il pouvait voir à la façon dont le second sourcil de Jack s'était soulevé, que l'homme avait remarqué. La main sur son épaule se fit plus ferme et, paradoxalement, plus douce. Il garda ses yeux rivés à ceux de Jack alors que le pirate se tournait pour être un peu plus face à lui. La bouteille de rhum atterrit sur le sable lorsque la main de Jack se posa sur la cuisse de Will.

« Vous avez l'esprit tordu, Capitaine Turner, » murmura-t-il, et Will frissonna sous ses doigts. Le veuf n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui arrivait. Peut-être était-ce la solitude, ou peut-être le rhum. Ou peut-être était-ce ce qu'il avait toujours voulu sans jamais oser vraiment y penser, s'admit-il à lui-même quand les lèvres de Jack se pressèrent contre les siennes et qu'il répondit au baiser. C'était un baiser dur, plein de fougue et de force, rien à voir avec ceux d'Elizabeth. Les mains de Jack étaient sur son épaule et sur sa cuisse, son torse pressé contre le sien, sa langue explorant avec possessivité sa bouche. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, ils étaient tous deux haletants et le corps de Will était en feu.

Jack regardait l'homme sous lui, les lèvres rougies par le baiser, les joues en feu, un regard de désir mêlé à de la perplexité dans les yeux. Sa chemise pendait sur sa droite, dévoilant la peau dorée de son épaule finement musclée. Ses jambes étaient légèrement écartées, et son désir apparent. Le garçon –dans l'esprit de Jack, Will était toujours un garçon- avait l'air du paradis et du pêché incarnés à la fois.

« À croquer, » dit-il.

Ce fut Will qui initia le deuxième baiser, pressant ses lèvres sur celles du pirate et ses mains sur le torse puissant. Il voulait plus, bon sang, il avait _besoin_ de plus ! Il commença à ouvrir la chemise de Jack, caressant la poitrine virile. Il frôla un téton et sentit Jack gémir dans leur baiser. Puis les mains de Jack se retrouvèrent partout sur lui, déchirant sa chemise, le touchant. Le pirate rompit le baiser et commença à lécher le cou de Will avant de le mordiller. C'était brusque et excitant et totalement différent de tout ce que Will avait jamais connu, et il gémissait bruyamment sous les mains et la langue talentueuses de Jack. Puis les caresses se firent plus basses, et plus basses, et plus basses encore.

Ça lui fit tout d'abord mal, lorsque Jack inséra un doigt en lui. Ses muscles se contractèrent autour de l'intrusion. Mais le pirate chuchota des mots apaisants à son oreille, lui disant de se détendre et que tout irait bien. Bientôt, Jack eut trois doigts en lui, l'étirant, le préparant avec de la salive et du rhum, les seuls lubrifiants qu'il avait sous la main, et Will le suppliait pour plus. Lorsqu'il sentit le membre de Jack le pénétrer, il songea que si ça pouvait être encore meilleur que cela, il mourrait de plaisir. Mais ce fut encore meilleur, et il ne mourut pas, lorsque Jack se déplaça en lui. Et lorsqu'une main ferme et calleuse commença à caresser son organe jusqu'à présent négligé, des points blancs passèrent devant ses yeux alors que des spasmes agitaient son corps entier. Il jouit sur leurs ventres, gémissant le nom de son nouvel amant si fort que l'équipage entier du Hollandais Volant pu l'entendre. Will regarda le visage de Jack, couvert de sueur, débauché et magnifique. Il observa l'air extatique de l'homme, il sentit quelque chose de chaud, d'humide et d'un peu collant le remplir, il entendit Jack crier son nom, et il comprit. Lorsque Jack se laissa tomber à côté de lui, hors d'haleine, Will comprit qu'il avait toujours été amoureux du pirate.

Le lendemain, Jack Sparrow et le Capitaine William Turner embarquèrent sur le Hollandais Volant, laissant derrière eux un monde où la piraterie avait presque disparu, et aucun regret.

« Tu sais que je n'obéirai pas à tes ordres, Capitaine, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Jack comme ils regardaient l'île disparaître. Will soupira, secoua la tête avec un petit sourire et décida qu'il était l'heure de prendre une bonne tasse de thé. Il n'y a rien de mieux que le thé pour se débarrasser de sa gueule de bois


End file.
